


The Hell Hunter

by Bigou



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: English ISN'T the author first language, English ISN'T the author main language, Français | French, French Characters, Gen, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Therianthropes, Were-Creatures, Zoanthropes, Zoanthropy, therianthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Bigou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A werewolf was simply trying to live his everyday life, but that don't seem a possibility in his line of work.</p><p>Charles CLERC, lieutenant if France's Gendarmerie, was grocery shopping when he saw said ‘beast’ with his own eyes, rescuing his daughter and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hell Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> **Please, understand that English ISN'T what I speak in my everyday life.** _So please, instead of simply stop reading if I mangled it too much, explain what I did wrong in comments, thanks._
> 
>  **FOR THE FEW WORDS IN FRENCH IN THIS FICTION, I WROTE A SHORT LEXICON IN THE END NOTES.** Thanks to go read it.

It was permission day for Charles CLERC, Lieutenant of France's National Gendarmerie.

He was enjoying it by helping his wife restocking their food supplies and taking care of his step daughter, Claire LeFLOCK. Charles may not share any blood with the kid, he still loved her the same.

Then, from the corner of his eyes, he saw his beloved wife suddenly started clutching her head in obvious pain. “Amélie? What's wrong my love?”

But instead of answering, his question, she ordered him to take her daughter and run, speaking some nonsense about being unable to restrain something longer.

Charles was about to say something about how ridiculous she sounded, but was interrupted by his wife _growling_. Amélie then started to convulse, her body reshaping itself, her muscles growing, her hands and feet becoming clawed paws, her skin covering itself in fur while her head became a wolf's one.

The Lieutenant couldn't believe his eyes, couldn't believe his wife turned in some sort of wolf. But that didn't stop him from grabbing the now frightened Claire started running, seeing nothing than murder in the eyes of the creature that used to be his wife.

It wouldn't have been enough to escape the monster, if it wasn't for a young man jumping out of nowhere right on the wolf back, a long metal rod covered in curious markings in a hand.

Charles couldn't run anymore, transfixed by the fight in front of him.

The newcomer way a relatively short young man, with messy black hairs and clothing that had seen far better days. At some point, the suicidal man stuck the monstrous wolf against a pillar, pressing his strange rod against the horror's throat with his two hands.

“What's **wrong** with you peoples, always _fighting_ **your** animal side, if it awoke? Can't you understand that _rejecting it_ **is** what change you into _bloodthirsty monsters_?”

For an instant, the madness in the rampaging monster's eyes seemed to abate, her face and body taking in slightly more human shape. “You don't understand…” said the barely identifiable voice of Amélie “that thing in me want to kill everyone I care about, **want to kill MY _DAUGHTER_!** If I don't fight it, then… Then…”

“Only because you're rejecting it. Accept your wolf side as part of yourself, and you stop being a danger for your family and friends. Don't, and it will murder your loved ones, forever changing you into a mindless killer.”

Then, the young man slowly changed into some sort of anthropomorphic wolf, somehow mimicking Amélie's current form. Charles couldn't help but notice how that wolf was almost entirely black furred, except for his right ‘arm’ being snow-white, shoulder include. “Trust me, I've seen it happen far too often.”

Alas, instead of calming down the female werewolf, that demonstration of kinship amplified her madness, giving her enough force to trow away her would-be rescuer.

That's when Charles realized Claire had given him the slip, and wasn't far from her mother. “Please mommy, do like he said! If not for me, do it for Charles!” the young girl cried. But Amélie's humanity had already fled her, so it was with a wicked grin that she swatted the girl away, her clawed hand marring her daughter's body with deep gashes, mortally wounding the kid.

Before Lieutenant CLERC could react, the now enraged black and white werewolf charged the female one, holding his rod in front of him wile it inexplicably transformed into a sword. He was so fast he impaled the monster that used to be Amélie into the pillar behind her, the same he had stuck her against sooner.

Then, he took a glance at the dying kid. Seeing her wounds were to important for her to survive, he screamed “GIVE ME AN EMPTY CONTAINER, ANYTHING, **ASAP!** ” When no one moved, he added “HURRY, IT'S THE GIRL'S ONLY HOPE TO SURVIVE!”

At this, Charles glared at the stranger, thinking ‘ _How could an empty container save my girl from certain death?_ ’, but beside that no one moved.

Exasperated, the surviving werewolf sighed, before tacking a plastic bag from one of his pockets, a bag that looked suspiciously like one a cop, be it a policeman or a gendarme, could use to protect clues, opened and placed it under the end of his sword's grip, (it didn't have any pommel) and said “Artemis, I need some blood. Go slowly, I'm using a clue-bag.”

To everyone surprise an electronic, female sounding voice came from the sword, answering “On it, _Lou_!”

Once the bag full enough, Lou simply said “Thanks!” Before walking toward the almost dead Claire saying. “Unlike any other virus, all variants of therianthropy always fix better to its host the nearer it is to death.” Then, pouring Amélie's blood into her daughter's wounds, adding “And unless said host fight the change said virus is causing, it shouldn't deny her chances at a normal life.”

At first nothing happened, but after a few seconds Claire's wounds started to close at an unbelievable speed, letting only four long and impressive scars on her torso.

Looking at our Gendarme for the first time, the werewolf said “She may be safe now, you should still ask a doctor to look at her.” Then giving his business card to the step-father, he haded “If you ever need some help in taking care of your daughter, don't hesitate to call me, I've heard it can be hard raising a _louveteau_ sometime. …Even if you're probably going to hate me for what I'm about to do.”

Then, Lou got up and slowly walked toward Amélie's wolfish body. “I forgot to ask… What was your wife's name?”

“Amélie,” simply answered the Lieutenant. “Amélie CLERC”

Taking on a ceremonial tone, Lou recited “May Amélie CLERC forever be remembered, her choice in life helping every beings, present or future do theirs. Be it the good one, as example of what we should do, or the bad one, as example of what we **shouldn't**.”

At this, the strange symbols on Artemis' grip glowed, before Amélie's body became cinders. “Sorry, can't let a therianthrope's body around, too dangerous.” Said the sword's electronic voice.

“Don't worry, I understand,” reassured Charles. He understood, but also approved. “Was that the ‘ traditional werewolves' prayer to the dead’?”

“Most magical beings use it, which include anyone who grew in a tribe of therianthropes, yes. So I doubt it ever was said in any human dialect until today.”

Before Lou could elaborate, Artemis, who was now reduced to the short cylinder that used to be her grip, said “Julia is calling you. Apparently, some peoples already posted online some videos from your fight.”

“Our favorite Angel must be pissed…” Lamented the werewolf, before opening Artemis like she was an old slide-phone, apparently answering that Julia's call.

While Claire's savior walked away, Lieutenant Charles CLERC finally looked at the business card in his hand. On it, you could read _“Louis DUBOIS: Partial-time werewolf, Full-time Hell Hunter.”_

* * *

Years later a teenage girl, almost a young woman, was looking herself in a mirror, nude. Her dark skin and long black hairs splendidly contrasted by her golden eyes. Four giant scars covered her whole torso, going from her left shoulder to the top of her right leg.

That girl grew up thinking her step-father, the only dad she ever knew, would die gunshoted, especially after the day she became a werewolf, when her father was hunted by his own coworker, his fellow gendarmes, for harboring a monster, namely herself.

Until more magical beings, some far more dangerous than she will ever be, never stopped by anyone but teams of demons hunters, _hell_ hunters Lou correct her.

When the government stopped the hunt, proposing to reintegrate him into the rank of the National Gendarmerie with a promotion if he accepted to help France form their own team rather than count on independent ones, she never understood why he accepted.

But Lieutenant-Colonel Charles CLERC was still her dad, the man that raised and loved her, like any father love his daughter, and she loved him back, like any daughter love their father, even if she never changed her name for his.

Claire LeFLOCK shook her head. “I better start dressing, instead of daydreaming about the past, or I will be late for my monthly diner with Dad!”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Louveteau :** Literally mean "wolf cub" in French.  
>  A female wolf is a _Louve_. Be it to speak of a male wolf or wolves in general, the word is _Loup(s)_ , with a **mute** ‘P’ an the end. (At least in French from France.) 
> 
> **Clerc :** Word used to speak of any officiating member of the church, up to the pope. Like a surprising amount of words in French, _the last letter is mute_. In this story, it's only used as the family name of some protagonists.


End file.
